rockyandbullwinklefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Thatch Return
During Kat's birthday, Thatch kidnapped her and Casper and takes them to Canada so Rocky, Bullwinkle and Karen need Spooky's help to take them to Canada and also need Dudley's help to take care of the evil vampire. Plot Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper have an idea for Kat’s birthday so they have to take her to some places like “Saint-Louis in Missouri” because there’s a fun fair there so they must go there immediately. When Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper made their way, they see Karen and Kat with blindfolded so Casper took the blindfold off of Kat’s head and she see a fun fair and felt so surprised so she, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper and Karen just started to have fun. Few fun later at the fair, Kat is having a great time on her birthday and the gang had fun on any of the rides like “The merry go round, the rollercoaster, the tunnel of love and the ferris wheel” and that was the best birthday for Kat ever. Then suddenly, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper, Karen and Kat see a small bat is coming to them and it’s turn into a vampire named Thatch and Rocky reminded Bullwinkle that Thatch is Casper’s Scare School rival who tricked Casper to take Rocky to Scare School so they can all sacrifice him to death and Bullwinkle is not very happy about it and he came to Thatch and demanded him to leave his small friend alone. But Thatch told him that he’s not going to sacrifice the squirrel this time, he just wanted to kidnap Casper and Kat. So Thatch use his magic bottle to capture Casper and Kat and trapped them inside of it and then he fly them away to Canada. Rocky, Bullwinkle and Karen really need to save Casper and Kat, but how? Then suddenly, Spooky show up and the gang told him that his cousin and his fleshy girlfriend had been captured by a little vampire and taking them to Canada and Spooky is not very happy because they were very angry at the vampire so he and Rocky fly Bullwinkle and Karen to Sami-Happi-Valley immediately. As they get there, they see Dudley and Horse and told them that they remember when Snidely had to lied to them about the vampire thing and now there is one and he kidnapped Casper and Kat so Dudley and Horse came with Rocky, Bullwinkle, Karen and Spooky to rescue them after they find Snidely. When they head to find Snidely’s lare, they grabbed him and demanded him to help them to find the trails of the vampire footprints, they follow the footprints and where it’s lead to. After Rocky, Bullwinkle, Karen, Dudley, Spooky and Snidely has followed the vampire footprints, they see Casper and Kat whose are cursed by Thatch and he made them sleepy on the ground. Spooky demands Thatch to let his cousin and his fleshy girlfriend go, but Thatch won’t do it so he decides to destroy until Kibosh show up and he is not very happy with Thatch so he is punished him for kidnapping Casper and Kat and putting them under the sleeping spells. Kibosh told Thatch to awaken Casper and Kat immediately, so he decides to grabbed him and made him release Casper and Kat as they are awakened and then Kibosh took Thatch to the office of Scare School and Alder and Dash will call his parents and they will punish him for good. After that, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Karen, Dudley and Spooky are so glad that Casper and Kat are okay and if Snidely haven’t discovered vampires tracks, they all wouldn’t find where’s Thatch taken Casper and Kat. Later the heroes returned to Whipstaff Manor and they see Dr. Harvey and the Ghostly Trios had made Kat a birthday cake for her as she blows out the candles and then she opened her birthday presents and everyone lives happily ever after! Category:Season 1 Category:Segments Category:Rocky and Bullwinkle episodes Category:Dudley Do-Right cartoons Category:The Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper Show episodes